


Coming To You, Live

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Croach the Tracker/Sparks Nevada/The Red Plains Rider (background), F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Sadie are musically-inclined, not supernaturally inclined. The universe brings them together anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To You, Live

**Author's Note:**

> Thrilling Adventure Hour band au! Hopefully it isn’t too apparent that I know basically nothing about music.
> 
> Thanks as always to Sophie for betaing and Maddie for stopping me from deleting this fic.
> 
> Text-only version available here: http://mariusperkins.tumblr.com/private/137986796512/tumblr_o1hhymWBXj1qhtk49

Sadie Parker had always had an aptitude for music. From a young age she’d delighted her family with short melodies she wrote herself, and as she grew older she found that her musical abilities often placed her at the centre of the party. She was quite adept at several instruments, but she loved the piano most of all. She played classical music for her parents and jazz for her friends and had fun doing both.

During her college years, she became part of a few small bands here and there, usually with whoever she was dating at the time. They played at parties or as the opening act to other unknown bands. However, they never wanted to hand over the slightest bit of creative control and it was usually downhill from there.

 _It’s not as though I’m asking for complete control_ , Sadie would think to herself as she looked over the music she’d been given, mentally making corrections to it to improve the sound, _but it would be nice to at least have a partnership._

 

_ _

 

Frank Doyle ran away from home at fifteen to become a musician, but for a long while he didn’t become anything except lonely and, when he could afford it, drunk. He managed to join up with PJ and “Red Wolf” Mendles, and their band, The Detectives, was moderately successful. One of their songs was even on the radio a few times, ‘The Ghost of You’. Fame seemed as though it was just around the corner.

The good times couldn’t last forever though, and after the band broke up Frank moved from town to town, playing in small clubs to get by. It was nice to be able to write his own stuff for just himself again, but sometimes he missed having a band. His music was okay on his own, but he was really more of a lyrics man.

 _It would almost be worth trying to get the band back together_ , thought Frank, crossing out another half-written melody, _This stuff was more fun with a partner._

 

_ _

 

Sadie scanned the club as she played. The tune was one of Bobo’s creation and therefore didn’t exactly require much of her attention, so she tried to pick out familiar faces in the crowd to keep herself entertained. Donna was there of course, a few of her friends from university, Lucy tucked away in the back with her small grouping of friends, and a man at the bar whose name Sadie couldn’t remember but whose face seemed maddeningly familiar.

It was quite a turn-out for the night - their band, Delance Facade, been slowly getting bigger and bigger crowds over the last few months since they’d managed to get ‘Seance’ picked up by a local radio station. A few of their other songs had gained minor popularity after that, but that song was still their most requested. Sadie felt particularly pleased about it, since that was the only song on their album that had been completely written by her, tossed in by Bobo’s producer to round out the album. 

Bobo waved to the cheering crowd as the song ended. “You guys are radical! We’re gonna take a vacay at the bar and then we’re comin’ right back here for round two, so stick around dudes!”

The familiar-looking man at the bar met her gaze, and raised a glass in her direction. Sadie ordinarily headed to whatever private back room (and private liquor supply) had been made available to them, but she had never been one to leave a mystery alone.

Sadie slipped onto the stool next to him and signalled to the bartender.

“Whatever he had looks wonderful.”

“It’s whiskey,” said the man.

“Perfect,” said Sadie, “are you enjoying the show?”

“I suppose so,” said the man, “although I must admit I find the melody to be more enjoyable than the lyrics.”

“Nothing to be done about that I’m afraid,” said Sadie, “the lyrics are Bobo’s department.”

“And you do the music,” said the man, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question.

Sadie nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

“You have my admiration,” said the man, “I’m a lyrics man myself. Never could quite get the hang of it.”

“Oh!” said Sadie, suddenly placing him, “you’re Frank Doyle!”

She’d been dragged to a Detectives concert by Donna when she was still new to the city. It wasn’t the best music she had ever heard and they could barely see the stage from their spot way in the back, but it had been so much fun, all angry energy and an excitable crowd.

Frank made a face. “Guilty as charged.”

“Why, I had no idea you were in town!”

Frank dropped his gaze to the meagre contents of his glass. “I’m not, really. Just ... passing through until I can get a gig somewhere else.”

“You know,” said Sadie, leaning in closer, “you should play with us in our next set.”

Frank choked on his drink, setting in down on the bar so the remainder wouldn’t spill. “What?”

“Unless you don’t want to, of course,” said Sadie, “but I would like you to.”

“If you would like me to then I would love to, but -” Frank glanced behind her, “I’m not sure how your band would feel about an additional member.”

Sadie smiled. “You let me worry about them, darling.”

Bobo was leaning back against the wall near the stage with a group around him waiting for signatures. Sadie made her way through them easily.

“Bobo darling, I have an excellent idea for our next set -”

“I’m sure it’s a great one babe,” said Bobo distractedly, “but it’s kinda too late to change it now. Like, we’re already set on what we’re doing, and I don’t want to mess the other guys up. I mean, we go back on in, like, a minute,” he shrugged, “Sorry, babe. Next time though, we’ll totally do whatever you want.”

“Of _course_ , Bobo dear,” said Sadie sweetly, “Next time.”

Frank was waiting for her by the bar, rolling his now-empty glass in his hands. By the time she’d reached him, Sadie had already made up her mind about several things. The most pressing of which was that she absolutely was going to sing with Frank Doyle tonight.

“I hope you are as good with lyrics as I remember, Mr Doyle,” said Sadie.

“They agreed?”

“In a manner of speaking,” said Sadie, “Let’s find you a spot close to the stage.”

“I’m not coming on with you?”

Sadie smiled. “Oh no darling, I have a much better entrance in mind.”

 

-

 

Bobo waved at the audience. “Hey dudes, let’s get started -”

“But before we do,” said Sadie, “I’d like to welcome a very special guest performer to the stage.”

“You would?” said Bobo.

“Yes,” said Sadie, “very much so. Everyone, please welcome to the stage Frank Doyle!”

It only took Frank a moment to clamber on stage. Sadie took advantage of the distraction to take the guitar from Bobo and push it into Frank’s hands. The audience cheered, applause starting from the back and working its way forward (Lucy had never really been of fan of Bobo). 

“What should I play?” whispered Frank.

“Whatever you like, darling,” whispered Sadie, “I’m sure I can follow along.”

They did three encores, and the crowd probably would have pushed them into a fourth except that at the end of the last song, Frank leant in close to whisper something to her and Sadie bridged the gap and kissed him.

The crowd lost their minds and Bobo let out a shout of surprise from off-stage, but Sadie was only dimly aware of it. Frank’s mouth felt hot on her’s, the heat of it spreading down to her toes.

“I think it might be time to end the show,” said Frank, after they broke apart a few moments later, “Perhaps we could move it to a more private location?”

Sadie smiled up at him. “Darling, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

 

The fact that Frank now got to wake up every morning (or whenever it was that they woke up) in the penthouse suite of the Plaza Hotel and look over and see Sadie Parker beside him amazed him, but even more than that, working with Sadie amazed him. She amazed him.

Sadie seemed to set off something inside of him. She’d play the melody she was working on and the lyrics would well up as though he’d already written them. Or he’d show her lyrics he’d written and she’d hum thoughtfully for a moment before playing a little something and he’d think _oh, of course, that’s perfect, that’s exactly how this song should sound_. He wrote more in the first month of knowing her than he had in his entire life, the words flowing easily onto the paper.

Performing with her was it’s own kind of magic, electric and exciting, but also warm and comforting. Making Sadie laugh delightedly on stage in between songs quickly became his favourite thing, with finding a quiet room to be alone together backstage as soon as possible after the show as a very close second.

 

 

Sadie was pulled slowly from sleep by a persistent noise.

“Frank darling, do you hear that?”

“Perhaps if we ignore whoever it is they’ll go away,” suggested Frank, still half asleep.

“I suppose there’s a first time for everything.”

She closed her eyes. If anything, the knocking seemed to be getting louder. Sadie sighed.

“I’m going to tell whoever it is to go away,” said Sadie, “imagine interrupting a person’s sleep at this hour.”

“At what hour?”

“Does it matter?”

Frank chuckled, pressing a sleepy kiss to her shoulder. “I suppose not. Hurry back, love.”

Sadie wrapped her dressing gown tight around her, poured herself a steadying drink, and opened the door. Mid afternoon light poured in through the hallway window, and Sadie frowned, her eyes adjusting to the glare.

“Oh, Carter, it’s you,” she turned back towards the bedroom, “Frank darling, it’s Carter Caldwell!”

“Do we _know_ a Carter Caldwell?”

“Carter Caldwell darling, you remember, he was the gentleman who came with Bobo to our show last … whenever it was.” She turned back to Carter, “Come in darling, how are you?”

Carter turned his hat over and over in his hands. “I’m in rather a pickle I’m afraid.”

“Oh? Trouble with Bobo Brubaker, if I might hazard a guess,” said Sadie, handing Carter a drink and pouring herself a refill.

“Indeed it is Mrs Doyle,” said Carter, “I relied upon him for something and he’s turned out to be … not a reliable as he claimed.”

Sadie hummed thoughtfully. Although Bobo hadn’t really improved, musically or otherwise, since she had broken up with him on her way off the stage with Frank years ago he still seemed to hang around on the periphery of her life.

“What can Frank and I do to help?”

Carter took a long drink. “I had organised for him to play as a the main act for a charity event I’m hosting. He asked for payment up front, which I gave, but - and now he’s -”

“Don’t worry darling,” said Sadie, refilling their drinks, “Frank and I will fill in for him. No charge.”

“We will?”

Frank leaned against the doorway in his dressing gown, hair still mussed from sleep, glass in hand. Sadie smiled, moving towards him to kiss him good morning (or, rather, good afternoon). It was something like an automatic reaction, or a magnetic force - she saw Frank and something in her wanted her to move closer. Frank kissed her back, for a long while.

Carter coughed, hovering awkwardly.

“Oh, Carter dear, sorry, it seems we forgot ourselves,” said Sadie, “but don’t worry, we’ll fill in for Bobo. Send the details to Donna and she’ll make sure we’re there.”

“Right,” said Carter, heading quickly for the door, “right, yes, I’ll do it right away. Thank you both so much!”

“No problem dear,” said Sadie.

There was quiet pause after Carter shut the door. Frank’s hands felt very warm through the thin material of her gown.

“I didn’t forget anything,” said Frank, not looking away from her.

“You forget things all the time darling,” said Sadie, smiling.

“I remember the important things,” said Frank, “music, for example, and you.”

Sadie took his hand. “And I remember that we were in bed before we were interrupted.”

“Well by all means,” said Frank, following her back to the bedroom, “let us continue the memory.”

 

 

Sparks lugged his and Red’s guitar cases up the hall’s front steps. Red walked a few paces ahead of him, probably still mad at him for a fight they’d had over nothing in the car trip from the motel. He’d been hoping the whole carrying-her-guitar thing would help. Maybe it was, since she wasn’t yelling.

“Sparks Nevada,” said Croach, appearing at his elbow, “do you require assistance?”

“I’m fine,” said Sparks.

“Are you certain? You seem to be having some difficulties,” said Croach.

“You know what, yeah, you take Red’s,” said Sparks. Red was all the way into the hall now anyway, so it probably didn’t matter none.

He and Croach caught up with Red at the concert area’s entrance. She was scowling at the stage.

“What’s wrong, did they forget the piano again? Because I called like eight times, so I am not takin’ the blame for this,” said Sparks.

“No, they’ve got all our stuff,” said Red, “but some other folks are messin’ with it, look.”

A man and a woman, looking more dressed for a night of fine dining than for misusing musical equipment, were seated at the piano. Or rather, the woman was seated, and the man leant across it, pouring them both out two very full glasses from a bottle.

Croach made an annoyed noise. “Sparks Nevada, if they spill something on the piano it could affect the instrument’s ability to perform properly during the performance.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Sparks, setting the guitar case down and flexing his fingers.

Red hit him on the shoulder. “You’re always sayin’ how you’re the band’s leader here. That means when we have folks messin’ with our equipment, you have to go sort it out, Nevada.”

“Fine, whatever,” said Sparks.

He lugged the guitar case down the stairs, with Red and Croach following behind.

“Uh, hey.” Sparks coughed. “Hey!”

“Why, I do believe he’s talking to us Frank, darling,” said the woman.

“Yeah, you two, at the piano, I –“

“Sadie, I think you might be onto something. We are two, and this is a piano,” said Frank.

“Yeah, listen,” said Sparks, “I don’t mean to be a bother here, but –“

“Nonsense, you’re not being a bother at all, is he Frank?”

“Well Sadie, I feel as if he’d be less bothersome if I had a drink,” said Frank.

“Here, darling,” said Sadie, refilling their glasses, “Would you care to join us, Mr …?”

“Uh, Nevada, Sparks Nevada ma’am, and I really have to –“

“Oh, Sparks Nevada, we were wondering when you’d get here,” said Sadie.

“Were we? I don’t remember wondering that,” said Frank.

“Of course you do darling, he’s one of the singers from Marshal’s Station, Carter was just telling us about them,” said Sadie.

“Of course, excellent to meet you, probably! And this must be the rest of your band I’m assuming,” said Frank, looking behind Sparks.

“Yes, we are,” said Red, “and we need you to get away from the piano so we can use it. It’s an instrument not a toy.”

“Why of course it’s not a toy,” said Sadie, “this is much more fun to play with.”

“As much fun as me?” said Frank.

“Oh Frank, not as much fun as you, but very nearly,” said Sadie, “that’s why it’s always so wonderful doing something that allows me to combine you both.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that, Sadie love. Music and you go hand in hand like liquor and this glass. Or like this glass and my hand,” said Frank. He poured them two more full glasses.

“Listen, I really am sorry to have to break up your party, but we really do need to use the piano. We have a sound check, so.” said Sparks.

“Well, why didn’t you say so,” said Frank, “we’ve already done ours, we’re just waiting on Carter to come and pick us up.”

“I do wish he’d hurry up,” said Sadie, “we’re almost out of liquor, and I think I rather fancy a nice relaxing bath before the show.”

“What a coincidence love,” said Frank, “I would also quite fancy you in bath.”

“Great minds thinking alike once again darling,” said Sadie, clinking their glasses together.

“Wait, what?” said Sparks. “You’re performing tonight too?”

“Why of course darling, we’re the main act,” said Sadie.

“You two,” said Red, pointing at them, “you’re who we’re openin’ for.”

“Oh dear, do you have a hearing problem? I hear it’s very common amongst loud music acts,” said Sadie, “I do hope that doesn’t happen to us, Frank, it sounds very counter-productive.”

“Sadie love, you could cut off my ears and I would still be able to hear you with my very soul,” said Frank.

“Oh, _Frank_ ,” said Sadie.

“No,” said Red, looking as if she was about ready to start a brawl, “what I meant is, the two of you don’t look nothin’ like who we usually open for.”

“I do hope you mean that in a complementary fashion darling,” said Sadie.

“Now, Sadie,” said Frank, “this seems to be just a mix up. Let’s just give them back use of their piano, and we’ll go see if we can find where the bar is going to be later.”

“No,” said Red again, “I don’t believe you’re the main act. Play somethin’.”

Sadie raised her eyebrow. “Well if you insist darling. Frank, would you care to start us off on the lyrics? I think line-for-line will be easiest.”

“I will, if you play a little something to inspire me,” said Frank.

Sadie paused, fingers resting easily on the keys. “How about that little something we’ve been working on?”

“Perfect, Sadie love,” said Frank, “go right ahead.”

Sadie played a short opening, her fingers moving far more smoothly across the keys than Sparks would have thought, given how much he’d just seen her drink.

Frank coughed and, leaning casually against the piano, sang “Above all the earthly pleasures, and despite the greatest treasures ever known, there’s something greater.”

“So true,” sang Sadie, “And beyond all comprehension, philosophers and mystics failed to mention there’s something deeper.”

Sparks and Red stood, open-mouthed, and Sadie and Frank sang in harmony. When they got the final part of the song, Frank poured them both drinks, finishing the bottle.

“That was … good,” said Red.

“Was it? Perhaps we should write it down somewhere,” said Sadie.

“Write what down Sadie love?” said Frank.

“The thing we were just singing, Miss Rider thinks it’s good apparently,” said Sadie.

“Hmmm, I suppose you’re right. Carter’s always onto me to get these things down on paper. That man is very concerned about copyright law.” Frank patted down his pockets, bringing out a notepad and pencil.

“Speaking of which, I think I see Carter now,” said Sadie.

A frantic-looking bespectacled man was waving to them from the entrance.

“Just in time too,” said Frank, “this bottle is entirely empty.”

“Wait, you two just made that up, just then?” said Sparks.

“Oh no, it’s something I’ve been working on for a while,” said Frank, “I was saving it up for our anniversary, but now seemed as good a time as any.”

“Oh, Frank,“ said Sadie, “I was saving up that melody for our anniversary!”

“Well then I’d say everything worked out alright,” said Frank, “We’ll just have to get each other something else for our anniversary.”

Sadie smiled, predatory. “I have a few ideas.”

Frank smiled back. “You always do have the best ideas, Sadie love.”

“Frank, we’d better go, I’m beginning to worry that Carter’s going to fall down the stars with all that waving he’s doing,” said Sadie.

“I suppose we should. Good meeting you Sparkles,” said Frank. 

“It’s _Sparks_ ,” said Sparks.

“If you say so,” said Frank, not looking back.

“It was lovely to meet all of you,” said Sadie, “and I’m sure we’ll see you again later tonight.”

 

 

VIDEO TRANSCRIPT:

[CROWD CHEERING]

F: Thank you, thank you everyone. A moment of quiet to close out the show please.

[CROWD QUIETENS]

F: Now, that was our last song of the night.

[UPSET CROWD NOISES]

S: Now, now darlings, we’ll be back again, just not tonight. After all we have a big day tomorrow.

F: We do? I’m fairly sure I cancelled everything.

S: You did darling, but that’s not what I meant [TURNING TO THE CROWD] You see, tomorrow’s our anniversary and -

[CROWD CHEERING]

S: [LAUGHTER] Yes -

F: I feel the same way.

S: [LAUGHTER] As do I dear.

[CROWD CHEERING]

S: As I was saying, tomorrow’s our anniversary, and although we’d love to spend it with you -

F: I wouldn’t say that.

[CROWD LAUGHING]

S: Although we’d love to spend it with you, we really do have other plans.

F: Yes, we _really_ do. And I for one would like to start them as soon as possible, in fact -

[FRANK DIPS SADIE, KISSING HER]

[CROWD CHEERING]

[CURTAINS CLOSE]

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Guess The Show's Going On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850214) by [FifteenDozenTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes)




End file.
